A tale of two vikings
by DarknessXIV
Summary: Harry was born in the same village as Eric,with a ten year difference between them which grew shorter after Eric was turned before Harry.  This is a ONE-SHOT for Leobutler as a prize! Rated M for slash and profanities  there's only one though so..yeah


**A tale of two Vikings**

**One-shot**

**Rated: M  
><strong>

**A/n: This is the prize requested by leobutler! Leobutler, congratulations and I hope you like this fic, I tried the best I could!**

* * *

><p><strong>11<strong>**th**** Century**

Harry and Eric both had grew up together in a particularly large Viking village. The first time they had met though happened when they were both five and fifteen respectively. Harry at that time was being teased for playing with a wolf pup instead of killing it. Eric and his group of same age friends had surrounded Harry, jeering at him. Eric knew he could do that as no one ever did try to attack the chieftain's son. Or that was what he thought, unfortunately for him; Harry was born with a feisty temper along with being the youngest in the village.

"Rrrawwwrrr!" Harry growled as he pounced on that smug boy, the look of surprise on his face however, was of epic proportions and Harry would imprint that in his memories for a long time. Eric was so stunned that he didn't block the punch that had come for him, taking it in the face and thus breaking his nose.

Meanwhile, the adults sat at the bonfire, watching. Eric's father turned to Harry's "Your son will be a great Viking one day. He'll make a great companion to my son." He said as he chugged the mug of beer, "It reminds me of the day I've met you." Harry's father replied as they both guffawed as their wives watched on, shaking their heads.

Unknown to them, as Eric look at the ferocious little thing currently straddling his chest and beating the crap out of him, he had fallen in love. A tad bit masochistic but that is to say, no one had ever beaten him like this before, much less someone smaller and younger than him. "That didn't hurt at all." He had to tease Harry, even though it did hurt, quite a bit, as his nose bled sluggishly. Harry's anger heightens and promptly head-butted the boy beneath him, knocking them both out.

* * *

><p><strong>A few years later<strong>

Harry and Eric were in the midst of battle, ages fifteen and twenty five respectively, they danced in the battle field, swords flashing and shields bashing their opponents. The strategy thought of by Harry, which was to attack their enemy in a pincer like move, coming in from both sides. Needless to say, it worked as both of them brought the last of their opponents down, they stood there laughing in excitement of their victory, arms slung over each other's shoulder, Harry, was almost at Eric's height now, they had once joked that he was at least half a giant for no one could grow that tall so quickly, Harry merely waved it off to the amount of food he ate, claiming that Eric always gave him the food he did not like regardless if he had already eaten before.

Soon, they were surrounded by their happy comrades, as they gathered the spoils of the battle, and headed back home for a night of celebration. As soon as they had reached their village, back carrying the loot, they were greeted by the joyous sounds of the women and the other men who were left behind. A night of party and feasting had begun although the joyous mood did not match Eric's as he glared at the flock of girls surrounding Harry. Not that he was envious, no, he too have a great many girls who would throw themselves at his feet. He did not like that Harry always smiled and accept whatever gifts the girls had given him, those green eyes of his only belonged on Eric and not on some swooning maiden.

* * *

><p><strong>Five years later<strong>

Eric's parents were killed by werewolves, his father's crown taken by some unknown human like creature. He swore revenge and together with two other comrades, they left to kill the wolves, leaving Harry and his own little group to go search in the other direction. Needless to say, Eric had found the wolves first and had gotten a serious injury, leaving him wounded and unable to move as his comrades set up camp around him. He felt worthless now, unable to help them do anything because his rage blinded his mind, allowing him to make a mistake leaving him wide open for an attack to his body.

As Eric lay there, weakly joking with his comrades, they heard a faint rustling in the trees as the two men turned and drew their swords. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Needless to say, they were too slow, and were killed as a blur sped up around them, tearing their throats open in a fountain of blood.

A young man with bloodied mouth appeared before Godric, mud caked to his body. "Are you death?" Eric had to ask weakly. "I am." The boy said. "You are just a little boy." Eric scoffed weakly.

"I'm not." Godric replied, still smiling, although inwardly cursing at his dead master for turning him at such a young age.

"My men…" Eric had to ask, even though it was quite obvious what happened to them.

"Dead."

"You swine." Eric insulted weakly, feeling rather pissed off.

"I watched you n the battlefield last night, I never saw anyone like you."

"I would fight you now if I could." 

"I know. It's beautiful."

"What are you waiting for? Kill me…"

"Could you be a companion of death? Could you walk with me through the world in the dark? I'll teach you everything I know. I will be your father, your brother, your child."

"What's in it for me?" Eric asked, interested.

"What you love most, life."

"Life." Eric repeated, saying the damning words as the boy moved forward suddenly and bit him as he gasped out. It had hurt badly, although with what little blood there is left in his body, it did not take very long for Godric to drain him before feeding him his own blood and speeding back to his hiding place, Eric in his arms.

* * *

><p>Soon after, Harry and his group burst into the camp, following the small trail of blood. "<span>Eric<span>!" He shouted as he rushed towards the now empty makeshift bed, it smells just like Eric with a tinge of blood, but Harry stopped as he spotted the two dead bodies on the ground. "No…" Harry said softly before screaming out in despair, "Eric, you fucker, you're not suppose to leave me!" He said as he punched the bed as though Eric was lying there, his comrades watched on from a fair distance away at the sad, hunched form of their leader, all of them knew that the two had been very close friends since that faithful day.

'_No, it is not possible, those two were the nearest and yet their bodies were left there, but Eric's gone. There is no reason why his body was not left together with the rest…which means….he is still alive.' _Harry thought to himself as they walked back, carrying the dead to give them a proper burial. Soon after, Harry had raced back, packing more supplies before leaving the village gates as the others watched on sadly. They had watched lesser men fall to their grief and to them, Harry was searching for a dead man, Harry ignored the elder's claim that he must have been eaten by some wild animal, it was not possible, there was not enough time in between for that to happen, he argued.

* * *

><p>And for four long years, Harry searched the forest alone, coming back empty handed and with dwindling hope but no matter how small his hope was, it was still there despite the other villagers who said against it.<p>

Eric, a four year old newborn vampire was moping as he always did for the past four years after he had gotten over his excitement for his new abilities. Godric was starting to get sick and tired of his childe's depression as he stared at what was once his village from afar. "If we find your mate, I will turn him, assuming that he is still alive." Godric told Eric, who had brightened up like a puppy who was promised a treat. "You will?"

"Yes I will now go hunt before you starve to death." Godric said, swatting Eric on his head fondly.

Eric ran through the wilderness to the other village nearby to hunt, leaving Godric to venture around in the wilderness, looking for the man Eric had called Harry. And just a few minutes of travelling, he had found him alone sitting in front of a small fire. That brought a sense of déjà-vu, he had turned Eric at a campsite as well.

Harry stood up, on guard as he saw, from the corner of his eye, the bushes rustling, before he could react though, a blur had him pinned down on the ground and it revealed to be a young male, sitting on top of him. "What are you?" Harry bit out, there was no way a human could run that fast.

"A vampire." Godric replied in amusement.

"Are you going to eat me then? You can't because I'm still looking for someone."Harry said, although if the boy wanted to, he would have no say.

"Eric, he has been missing you." The boy replied, smiling with his fangs out.

"E-ERIC! You have him?" Harry replied, now struggling to get out from under the boy vampire.

"Yes, I have created him a few years ago, he had just gained the ability to tolerate humans and was asking for you." Godric replied, adding a tad bit more strength to keep the human pinned.

"Are you going to take me to him?" Harry asked as he kept still.

"Not really, I was thinking of turning you first."

"For Eric?"

"No, I had watched the both of you for many years, if I had not turn Eric then, I would have turned you, but not both at the same time, looking after two newly created vampires would be too much." Godric paused before continuing, asking the same question as he did to Eric.

"Yes." Harry replied as the boy bit into his neck suddenly, he arched his body in pain as every last drop of his blood was drawn out from his body before a bleeding wrist was shoved in his mouth, as blood flowed down his throat, he moaned, and started suckling on the wrist weakly before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>A great many years into the future, Fangtasia<strong>

"This feels a little bit like what a vampire bar would look like if it was in Disney world." Sookie said to Bill as they walk through the bar.

"Well don't get to comfortable, it tend to get more authentic as the night wears on." Bill said as they both look around the bar, Bill in disdain and Sookie in excitement.

"May I get you something to drink?" Bill asked.

"Uh, please."

"How's it going Bill?" Longshadow greeted Bill from behind the counter.

"Very well."

"I'll say it is, this your meal for the night?" Longshadow said as he looked at Sookie.

"This is my friend, Sookie, Sookie, Longshadow."

After ordering their drinks, Sookie asked a few questions to Longshadow, but was giving a cryptic answer as Bill brought Sookie over to a table. Sookie looked around, hearing a thought from an obsessed man who was staring at the stage, she turned her head to look in the same direction as she spoke to Bill.

She saw two males, sitting on throne-like chairs, looking very bored, one had neck-length blonde hair, what seems to be a slim yet muscular body dressed in a black shirt and coat, he leaned cockily on the chair although another hand was tracing patterns on his right hand, following that hand, she saw a slightly taller male, dark short black hair styled elegantly. He had his right elbow on the arm of the chair, palm curled into a fist against his cheek as he looked around the club in obvious boredom, although his eyes would move to look at the blonde male beside him, if their eyes met, he would smirk and lick his lips suggestively before acting as though that never happened.

"Who are they?" Sookie asked curiously her eyes never leaving the two beings up front.

"Oh you noticed them did you?"

"No its not like that." Sookie wanted to clarify although she was cut off.

"Everyone does that, they're Harry and Eric, brunette and blonde, they're the oldest things in this bar."

Sookie looked back, this time the obsessed male had knelt before Harry although they did not seem to pay any attention to him, until he put his palm on Harry's knee. Eric's eye shifted to that man, snarling, he kicked the human away from Harry. The man crashed into a table as every newly made vampires almost lost their control at the blood.

Bill watched as Pam circled Harry and Eric, leaning in between them, she whispered something as all three of them looked in their direction.

Harry watched as Eric conversed with Bill and the human girl, Sookie, in boredom. "Hmm…This one offered herself to me, I find her to pathetic for my attention. This one however, I have tasted." He heard Eric say, Harry growled slightly, the way he had phrased that…

Harry said, voice deeper than usual, "Oh, you did?" "Not in that way, Harry." Eric reassured as Harry smirk at him, "That's good; I wouldn't have to punish you." He said lowly, volume loud enough for Eric, Bill and Pam to hear but not Sookie. "Urgh…." Pam groaned, it was like hearing her parents flirting with each other.

A few minutes later though, Bill's conversation with Sookie was cut short by the police breaking in and all five of them fled from the back door amidst the chaos. "We've enjoyed meeting you miss Stackhouse, you will come again." Harry said as they glided off.

* * *

><p><strong>~Slash scene ahead~<strong>

As they reached their room though, Eric was flung onto the bed, causing it to creak slightly, a warm body crawled above him, "You've been such a bad vampire…feeding on all those girls without me." Harry said as he ripped the shirt off Eric, kissing and nibbling on Eric's bare chest. "Maybe. I. Should. Go. Feed. On. Some. Young. Men. Without. You." Harry said in between kisses, trailing down to just under Eric's belly button before moving back up again.

"You wouldn't do that." Eric growled out as his arms encircled around Harry's neck, bringing him down for a kiss, fangs scraping their battling tongues as their hands stripped each other frantically, tearing their outfits into shreds of cloth.

Harry soon licked down Eric's neck, nibbling and biting softly, his right hand palming Eric's length before encircling it, pumping slowly as Eric's hands were on his back, clawing him as he gasped out. Harry lifted his head up slightly, smirking, "I'm hungry." He said as he shifted lower as Eric's half lidded eyes stared at him, his hand releasing Harry and moving to prop himself up on his elbow. "What are you doing?"

"Having a taste." Harry replied as he licked the side of Eric's shaft, his hand still running along the other side. Harry then lifted his head to flick his tongue over the slit before looking up at Eric and suddenly engulfing the entire length in his mouth, fangs scraping the sides gently as Eric moaned aloud, thrusting his hips up into the warm cavern, his hand reaching down to grasp a handful of Harry's black hair as Harry held Eric's hips still with one hand, the other reaching up to Eric's mouth, prodding his lips with his fingers as Eric suckled on them, getting them slick.

In the meantime, Harry tongue ran all over Eric's length as he sucked, bobbing his head every so often as Eric's length hit the back of his throat as he swallowed around it. Vampires did not need to breathe which makes it all the more stimulating for Eric. Before he could cum though, he lifted his head, releasing Eric with a pop. Moving lower, he was faced with Eric's winking pucker, blowing air at it, he watched as it convulsed, clenching and tightening quickly, Harry pulled his fingers out from Eric's mouth, "You ready?" He teased as he prodded the tight ring, "If you keep teasing, I will flip you over and have my way with you." Eric replied, trying to get the damn fingers in him.

Harry grinned as he pushed the first digit in, followed by the second, thrusting them in and scissoring them, he moved higher as he took Eric's length into his mouth again, giving Eric the pleasure of dual stimulation, soon, he had hit Eric's prostate although making sure he does not hit that spot all the time before adding in a third finger, moving each finger at different times, Eric had almost regretted buying a piano for Harry to play, his nimble fingers are torturing him now.

Before long, the fingers were removed as Eric whined, Harry release the length and moved up to kiss Eric as he pushed his length into the tight heat below him. Soon, Harry and Eric's hand were pumping Eric's length together as Eric had his other hand on Harry's back, scratching. They could feel their orgasm approaching, Harry leaned down and bit into Eric's neck, on the same mark that he had left a great many years back just a few years after he was created as Eric did the same to him. Moaning at the blood that filled their mouth, their climax washed over them like a tidal wave, the bite heightens their pleasure as Harry and Eric sheath their fangs and Harry crashed limply over Eric.

Eric turned his head to look at the digital clock on the bedside table, it reads 4 A.M. "We have been doing this for five hours." Eric told Harry as he felt a huff against his neck before Harry pushed himself up with his arms, much like how once does a push up. "3 hours till sunrise." Harry's eyes glinted as Eric rolled them around, sitting up and sinking himself down on Harry's half hardened member which grew to attention inside his body. "What ever shall we do?" Eric smirked as he started rocking as Harry sat himself up, gripping onto his hips and thrusting up, groaning as Eric moaned.

**~Slash scene ends~**

* * *

><p>Pam sighed as she read her book in the room on the other side of the corridor. "Dammit, why did they not install soundproof walls if they're doing this every damn night?" She said in irritation and proceed to put on her newly bought earpieces, blasting her music to full volume.<p> 


End file.
